Exploration
by DoctorWhyBother
Summary: While in The Doctors time stream Clara decided to implant certain ideas into the Doctors head. now he must battle with himself to prevent him from emotionally endangering this girl. Not the best summary and Will be rated M because im not sure what might happen in further chapters
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor awoke in a cold sweat. The images of the dream he just exited lingered in his head all too vividly. This wasn't the first time this happened. He had been experiencing very sleepless nights ever since Clara entered his time stream. Knowing that she had been there all his life gave him a newfound feeling towards his companion. All the emotions that he fought back during the day broke loose in his dreams. Every night after waking he reminded himself why he should not act on his feelings, why there should be no feelings. Not after Rose. Not after the Ponds.

The Doctor decided there was no use in attempting to sleep so he headed to the kitchen. He was making himself a snack when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Trouble sleeping Chin-Boy?"

The words startled him causing him to drop the contents of his meal. He racked his brain for something to say. "Hello Clara. I wasn't expecting any company this hour of the night."

"Neither was I. What's wrong Doctor, having some unwanted dreams?"

She knew something. He could tell by the question she asked. _How could she know? She can't possibly know. Unless…_

"Doing a bit of heavy thinking are we?" The Doctor looked up with confusion on his face. "No. just trying to remember where the TARDIS keeps the mop. She tends to constantly move things." He said while searching the kitchen, hoping she didn't see through this lie.

"Doctor you know I can tell when you're lying right?" _Those were the words I didn't want to hear. Need to make an excuse, need to leave…_"You know what? This mess can wait till later I think I can hear the TARDIS…" She stops him as he tries to leave by placing her hand against the door frame." Did you think it was going to be that easy Doctor?" _Don't do this Clara. You don't know what you're getting yourself into…_


	2. Chapter 2

It took every fiber of his being to not grab her and have her right then and there. He gently grabbed her shoulders "Listen Clara, I know this seems like a good idea to you but it can only end in heartbreak. Timelords and humans can never be together."

"I think you're misunderstanding the longevity of what I want to happen Doctor" She drew herself closer to him. The Doctor could smell her enticing scent, a mixture of cinnamon and spices. It was too much for him, he could feel his defenses breaking down. He had to have her.

Their faces were very near to each other that they could feel one another's nervous breaths. Clara tip-toed and gently pressed her lips against the Doctors. The Doctor slowly waited for something in his head to tell him that this was wrong, that he shouldn't be doing this, but instead he could only feel want. He needed to have more of her. She placed her hands on his back while he lightly gripped her hips to pull her closer, although they were already as close as they could possibly be.

The Doctor slowly began to kiss his way down her neck. She could feel his teeth lightly graze the spot where her shoulder and neck meet. She may not have been able to read his mind but Clara knew exactly what he was thinking she could see the want in his eyes, the hunger. She removed his bow tie in a flash and started to unbutton his shirt. The Doctor gently grabbed her wrists. "I need you to be very sure that you want this to happen Clara. You need to understand the consequences…"

"Shut up and kiss me Doctor." He simultaneously chuckled and obeyed his short companion's request. He removed her gown and tossed it to the floor. "Doctor I've never seen you this intense before" She said as he kissed his way down her chest." That's because you have never seen the fury of a Timelord" he said seductively. His name left her lips in a whisper of passion as he began to rub her breasts. He removed her bra and gazed at all her glory. He slowly began to caress her, she already peaked with desire. She heard him let out a growl as he slipped his mouth over her peak, his name on the tip of her tongue. This was The Doctor she always wanted, her Doctor._ I know this is what you have always wanted Clara, but the question is can you handle it? _The Doctor thought to himself. He slipped his hand down her stomach until he reached her knickers. She shivered with ecstasy. She felt him smile into her neck as he lightly teased her. He was proud that he was the one being able to give her such pleasure. He gently slipped a finger inside her. "Doctor!" she shouted his name, not being able to control herself. His thumb gently stroked her bud while his finger worked wonders inside of her, sliding and curling. She could feel her release building inside of her. She screamed his name as she melted all over his hand. He smiled at her as he removed his hand and pressed his lips against hers. "My little Impossible girl." He said in-between kisses. Her hands slipped down to the length building in his trousers. He grabbed her wrists.

"I know you want this to happen as soon as possible, but I intend to take my time with you. That and I really don't want our first time to be in the same place that I eat" She hadn't realized they had still been in the kitchen. How could she? She was so lost in the glory that was him, everything else meant nothing.

They giggled and continued kissing as they made their way down the corridors of the TARDIS, their clothes sloppily put on. Clara didn't even understand why they had to get dressed, but as The Doctor put it he didn't want the TARDIS capturing pictures of them naked for "Referencing" purposes. They were walking past the control room when they heard a knock at the TARDIS door. Clara walked towards the door, wondering who could be there this hour of the night. The color drained from her face as she saw who stood there.

"Hello sweetie"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alot of people are going to be mad at the start of this story, but I promise it will be made up for. Warning very M.**

* * *

"Mr. Maitland? You startled me." Clara said, putting The Doctor at ease. He had turned off all the main power so to Mr. Maitland it just looked like Clara was standing in a dark blue box.

"I am sorry to bother you at this hour of the night my dear, but Angie is having trouble sleeping and solely requested you." He said while standing there in his pajamas.

"I'll be right out in a minute" she said while closing the door, hoping to cut off any questions about why she was standing in a box at midnight. Clara turned to The Doctor just as he was restoring power to the TARDIS. He looked as if nothing had just happened between them, completely lost in the TARDIS console. "Don't think I'm done with you yet Doctor. I'll be back in a few minutes and expect you to be ready." She said with a smile. "I thought you knew Clara. I'm the king of ready"

As Clara entered the TARDIS she noticed it was dimly lit "Don't be alarmed; only trying to set the mood" said The Doctor with a seductive smile.

"Over 900 years of life and the best you got is dim lighting?"

"This is also my best bow tie."

Clara didn't quite remember how she had gotten to the bedroom because it had all happened so fast. One minute they were kissing and the next The Doctor was carrying her through the TARDIS corridors. She took a minute to take in her surroundings and realized they were in The Doctor's bedroom. He had already removed her clothing and was beginning to tease her entire body with gentle kisses. She couldn't handle how he was taking his time; she wanted more, needed more. As he kissed his way into her inner thigh, she began to buck her hips at him. The Doctor read her signal and slowly removed her knickers, kissing around but never making contact with her bud. She loved it, hated it, enjoyed him, cursed him. He was taking his precious time trying to build up her hunger. His tongue slowly entered her, flicking at her. She moved her hips in synchrony with his tongue while he slipped his fingers in. She could feel her wave of pleasure coming and so could The Doctor. Her eyes shut closed as she released, tensing on The Doctor's fingers. He kissed his way up back up to her lips, teasing her breasts on the way up. She felt him bite the spot on her neck again, turning her entire body into goose flesh. She helped remove The Doctors trousers, feeling his length slicking its way up and down her. He slowly entered her, burying himself to the hilt. He gave her a minute to regain her breath.

"You ready to see the stars?" He said before he began to gently thrust into her.

Her hands began to claw into his back as he picked up the pace, leaving little pink lines in their wake. She couldn't help herself from uncontrollably muttering his name in-between breaths. She had never felt pleasure as great as this and judging by the look on The Doctors face it was the same case for him. She was almost there and he wasn't very far behind. He began to fiercely rub her bud and it sent her over the edge. They screamed each other's name as the wave of ecstasy hit them. They lie still for a few minutes, catching their breaths.

The Doctor felt the need to bring up the reason he had been feeling so emotional towards her.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately…about you"

"I know Doctor. I sort of put them there" she said while blushing.

"You did what!? How on Earth did you even manage that?"

"Well when I was in your time stream on Trenzalore, I decide to sort of put certain ideas in your head. Sort of like a nagging sensation you would get in the back of your head that you would have to be pretty strong to resist. Because you can't kill an idea can you Doctor? Not once it's made a home there" She said while poking his head.

"You could've just bought me dinner" He said with a chuckle

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Yes. But I am also really impressed and that outweighs the anger. Because every day Clara, you become more and more impossible."

* * *

**Happy ending! Reviews as always are welcome**


End file.
